


Coming Home

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Parent Child Bonding, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings, Young Morgan, but here we are, god this was so sad to write, tragic timeline, young lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Little Lucina and her brother Morgan sneak away from their lessons to greet their parents and welcome them home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that was originally written for class. Every week, we write stories based on certain prompts from the book 642 Things to Write About. The prompt I used to write this was "A death in the family." Enjoy the angst.

Lucina hid behind one of the stone columns in one of the many hallways that twisted and turned all throughout the castle. Despite living there for all nine years of her life, she still got lost in such a large place. However, she could at least make her way from the study room where she was forced to stay cooped up for most of her time to the main entrance without help.

            She slowly peeked from behind her hiding place, and then quickly ducked back in the shadow when she heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. She listened carefully, and she could make out the familiar voice of her tutor nagging to herself.

            “Where on earth has the princess run off to know,” she huffed as she briskly walked passed, “The queen will be so disappointed to come back and hear that she’s been skipping lessons…” The voice began to fade away, and when the hallway was completely silent again, Lucina let out a sigh of relief. As she began to creep out of her hiding spot, she felt a small tug on her dress. She couldn’t help but yelp as she spun around, expecting to be caught by a maid and forced to continue her lessons, until she saw a small boy with hair that matched her own standing behind her. Upon realizing that it was just her little brother, she let out an annoyed groan as she rolled her eyes.

            “Morgan,” she growled, “What are you doing here?! How did you-“

            “You’re going to go see Father and Mother, right,” he interrupted, “Can I come?” She opened her mouth to say no at first, but instead continued to stare at him. Saying no will cause him to cry, and give away her position, or make her have to chase him down as he runs looking for the first grown-up he could find to tattle on her. Either way, she wouldn’t be able to see her parents until much later in the day, and what’s worse, she’ll be forced to sit through those long lessons. Again. She let out a long sigh.

            “Fine,” she begrudgingly allowed, “But stay quiet! I’m not going to let you spoil everything.” A big smile spread across his face as he thanked his big sister a million times. She hushed him, and the royal siblings began to quickly but silently make their way to the main gates of the palace, eager to greet their parents upon their arrival home.

            They had been gone for so long. Too long, in the mind of a child. Her mother said that had won the war, and that they no longer had to be gone for so long on their campaigns across the ocean, and far away from home. Her father told her that he’ll finally be teaching her more advanced sword techniques, as long as she did well in her studies of course. So… why did they have to leave again?

            “We’ll only be gone for a short while,” her mother promised as she held her younger brother in her arms, trying to calm down the crying boy. His small fingers held on to her dark cloak tightly as he begged her to stay. As the eldest, Lucina had to be the strong one. She did her best to hold back her tears, but they quickly began to fall when she felt her father’s strong hand pat her head.

            “We just need to go speak with the leader of another land,” he explained, “we’ll be back before you even miss us.” Her little brother began wailing, and she looked up to see her mother handing him off to one of their maids. She watched as her mother and father turned away, his strong arm going around her back, ushering her towards the carriage that waited for them. She swore she heard her mother sob a bit as they left, but Lucina couldn’t remember if it was her or her little brother.

            After what seemed like ages, the prince and princess finally reached the gate, and just in time too. Both of the children’s faces began to light up with bright grins as the huge wooden doors began to creak open. She could hear her little brother lightly clap his hands together as he laughed. She let herself chuckle a bit too. Finally, people were starting to come inside, but something was… off.

            As the king and queen, their parents were usually at the head of the group, and the first to enter the castle. But this time, the first person they saw was their father’s head knight, Ser Frederick. Tired of waiting, she bolted forward, with Morgan right behind her. If anyone knew where her parents were, it would be him.

            “Uncle Freddy!” she shouted as she happily waved at him. He looked at her, and her smile quickly disappeared.

            He usually wore a stone-cold look and was always serious, but would occasionally wear a little smile when he was in a good mood. So, it was quite a shock to see such a formidable man wear forlorn face, his eyes sunken. He must not have been sleeping at all these past few nights. But what made her stomach flip even more was the fact that he was carrying a large hilt with her father’s signature sword carefully placed inside. No…

            No, he must have just been carrying it because her father was tired, or maybe injured. Her eyes quickly scanned through the adults in the group, but couldn’t see her father’s blue tunic nor her mother’s purple cloak anywhere in the sea of people. At least, not until she spotted her aunt’s lovely blond hair. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was gripping a dark piece of fabric in her hands as she solemnly approached the knight.

            When she was closer, Lucina gasped when she noticed all of the tears and rips that tattered the cloak, and a gross metal smell radiated from it as well. Shaking her head, the princess began to back away, until she bumped into her little brother who was standing right behind her. This couldn’t be real… it had to be a dream. No… a nightmare. Her little brother peeked at the forlorn adults in front of them from behind her back, and finally asked,

            “Where are Mother and Father?” Ser Frederick gripped the weapon in his hand, and slowly approached the young children. With his free hand, he gently patted Lucina’s head, and a tear began to run down her cheek. Her stomach was in knots, and she thought her heart would burst with how rapidly it was beating. Please, no… this can’t be real…

            “I… I’m so sorry,” the knight finally muttered to the children, “but… they won’t be coming back.”

            Lucina’s world fell around her, and she began sobbing, begging her parents to come back at once as her little brother desperately clung to her dress behind her. But no matter how loud she wailed, no matter how many times she begged for them, they would never come home to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this earlier, but since it was before my professor graded it I decided to pull it down and post it again after grading.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
